Deadly Sins
by Glowworm666
Summary: The intro to my new OCs. As they bother and terrorize the good guys, they plan a dark agenda of their own...Some pairings. Rated for some themes COMPLETE!
1. Sins

**GW: **Well, here's another one of my original stories and it introduces my new OCs, the New Homunculi! And, yes, this is in the Cartoon XOver because other characters are in it

**Revenge: **These bored expressions on our faces show our delight.

**Lie: **Get on with the chapter, wolf!

**GW: **Aren't they so nice? Enjoy the first chapter!

* * *

**Sins**

"What are you all doing?!" the young woman said. She had short brown hair, purple eyes, and wearing a red dress, brown boots, and a purple pendant. Her name was Dante, a feared alchemist, who was right now, facing her minions.

Five figures sat around a table. One was a beautiful woman with wavy brown hair and a long dress. Beside her was a large man, who was gnawing on the table. Next to him was a young man with long green hair and wearing a woman-like outfit. Next to him was an older man with an eye-patch, sipping tea. And the last one was a woman with brown hair and wearing a red dress. The two things these people had in common were their violet eyes and red tattoos on different parts of their bodies. They were the Homunculi, servants of Dante.

Usually, there were 15, but one didn't work with them and lived outside of town, one was rogue, and the other joined the good guys, so there were only 13 sins, the five original, who were lazying about in the kitchen right now, and the seven minor, who were lazying in their bedrooms.

"To be specific, nothing," the green-haired man, named Envy, shrugged in a bored manner as he kept sitting there.

"Well, why don't you get up, wake those lazy minor sins up, and get going on your duties!?" Dante seethed.

"It's not like you asked us to do all those things," the beautiful woman, named Lust, retorted with the large man, Gluttony, laughing.

"I don't need to ask you! I expect you to do without me asking!" Dante said angrily.

"Fine, fine. Sorry to keep you waiting," the eye-patched man, Pride, said in an irritated tone as he drank the rest of his tea and got up.

"Good," Dante smirked. "Any volunteers to wake the others?"

"I'll do it," the woman in red, Sloth, sighed as she and the other sins got up.

"Good, I'll meet you all in the foyer to give you your duties," their leader said bluntly as she walked out.

"She's scary, Lust," Gluttony whimpered as he sucked his thumb. "Don't worry, Gluttony. Today's the day we might not be dealing with her anymore," Lust told her friend as the five minions smiled evilly before walking off.

"I'll got get the others and we'll tell them later," Sloth said as she walked up the stairs and into the first of the minor sin's room.

* * *

In one of the rooms was a young teenage girl had just got up and was putting outfit on. She had wavy-like, messy black hair and violet eyes. She sighed, "Can that woman be any louder," and slipped out of her PJ's and slipped on a black dress with a yellow web design, which covered her red tattoo on her left hip.

Walking to the corner, she placed on black fingerless gloves and tied up her black boots.

"Well, are you ready for a new day, Revenge?" the girl asked herself as she looked in the mirror. The girl was Revenge, one of the minor sins. She lifted a silver necklace with the Flamel insignia on it, looking sadly at it. "Maybe you'll also learn of your past."

As soon as Revenge put the necklace on, Sloth came to the room and said, "Nice to see your up."

"Just got up," Revenge rolled her eyes before continuing, "That woman could wake the whole town with her whining."

Sloth merely nodded as she said, "Go down to the foyer for your duties."

"Fine, maybe I'll get to see Hypocrisy today." Hypocrisy was a rogue minor sin that didn't work for Dante, but still caused trouble. She had actually become quite close to Revenge.

Sloth nodded again and prepared to leave before Revenge added, "Don't bother checking Chaos; I heard him leave for Greed's place around early morning." Greed was a major sin that didn't work for Dante and lived outside of town. Chaos worked for him, although he lived at Dante's mansion.

"I figured as much," the woman sighed as she left followed by Revenge, who headed to the foyer.

* * *

Sloth entered a room to see a little girl sleeping on a large bed. She had curly blonde hair with black streaks in it and right now she was wearing a nightgown. At the foot of the bed on the floor was a little boy with messy red hair and wearing black pajamas, curling in his light blanket while holding a rabbit that looked strangely like Mesousa. The girl was Malice and the boy was Spite.

"Malice and Spite, wake up," Sloth said tenderly as she shook the kids a bit. They groaned and sat up with groggy eyes.

"Hi, Sloth," Spite yawned as Malice, rubbing her eyes, mumbled, "Morning, Sloth."

Sloth didn't bother to ask why Spite was on the floor. She knew Malice made him sleep there every night.

"Get ready to go and head to the foyer," Sloth told them as she watched them get out of bed.

"Oh, Masochism wants to talk to you about Sadism," Spite said, as he and his friend were waking up.

"Is that right. Fine, I'll talk to her," the woman sighed as she walked out.

"Okay, Spite. Get your clothes and go to the bathroom while I change!" the little girl said bossily. The boy shrugged as he took some clothes out of the wardrobe and went into the bathroom.

When he was done changing, he now wore a black vest with a cross-shaped zipper, black shorts, and black and white sneakers. The shorts barely covered the red tattoo that was over his belly-button.

He then sighed, "Malice, are you done yet?"

"Almost!" cried a shrill voice. The boy just waited in the room until she cried, "Ready!" He came out to see his friend wearing a black tube top that had a cross-shaped sipper, a black miniskirt, and high black boots. The skirt barely showed the tattoo under her belly-button.

"How do I look?" she asked him. He stared at her with a bored look as he gave her a thumbs-up.

"Oh, you're no fun," Malice pouted before saying, "Let's go to the foyer like Sloth said." The two kids then walked out of the room and down the stairs.

* * *

"Lie?" Sloth said as she opened the door into a messy room where a teenage girl lay asleep on her messy bed. She had shoulder-length dark brown hair and was wearing a black sports bra, low-riding black jeans, and black wristbands, while large earphones jammed music in her ears. Her Ouroborous could be seen near her rear as she turned on her stomach. This was Lie.

"Oh, for God's sake," Sloth sighed as she took the earphones off the girl and started to shake her. "Lie, wake up! What am I now, a mother trying to get her kid out of bed!?"

When the girl still didn't budge, Sloth sighed and then sprayed the teen with water, instantly startling the girl awake.

"Sloth, the hell where you thinking!?" Lie yelled. "Time to get up," the woman deadpanned as she threw the girl her black boots.

Lie rolled her eyes, but slipped into her boots. "Oh, and Sadism did it again. He tried to keep that girl's mouth shut, but I could still hear her muffled screams, so put those earphones on."

Is that what Masochism wants to talk to me about? Sloth thought. "Alright, I'll go get him now," she then shuddered in disgust, "though I'm dreading it."

"Just get in, get out, and try not to breath. That's what I do," Lie shrugged as she went past Sloth. "See ya' downstairs."

Sloth then turned around and headed to a closed door.

* * *

"Sadism?" the woman asked as she knocked on the door. "Come in," a young male's voice said. Sloth hesitated, then opened the door, only to be welcomed by an overpowering stench of death and blood.

She tried to breath from her mouth as she saw a young male lounging on the bed, reading a thick book. He had blackish-grey hair styled like Envy's only not as high and he was wearing a black sleeveless shirt, black shorts, and no shoes. The Ouroborous was plainly in sight on his left arm. This was Sadism.

As Sloth looked around his dark room she could tools of torture lining the walls. Plus, she could see fresh blood on the ground and his closet was bulging, as if he had something stuffed in it that was large…

"Malice and Spite say that Masochism wants to say something about you," Sloth said. When Sadism just sat there, continuing to read, she said, "Lie then told me how one of your victims was making a ruckus, even though you tried to keep her quiet. Are any of those connected?"

Sadism then shut his book and got of the bed, careful to avoid stepping in blood. "Sloth, Dante said I may have as many pets as I want to play with as long as their squeals didn't bother her. Since she's not angry with me, she didn't hear anything. Now what is it?" he snapped.

She glared stonily at him before saying, "The foyer for your duties. Go." He shrugged as he swayed past her and to the foyer.

Sloth glanced at the room one last time before closing the door. She really felt sorry for the poor soul that was going to clean the room.

"Masochism, nice to see your up again," Sloth said as she walked in the room to see a girl sitting by the window and looking out with a melancholy look. She had medium brown hair that reached her shoulders and she wore an outfit like Sloth's. The tattoo was hidden by her glove, which was on her left wrist. This was Masochism, Sadism's little sister.

"I've been up since 4 am," the girl said softly with a dark edge to it. "I heard Chaos leave and the muffled pleas of Sadism's victim. Malice and Spite came to my room because they heard as well. I comforted them and sent them back to bed." She then looked at Sloth and said, "We have to stop Sadism's little play with his 'pets.'"

"I have no jurisdiction, Masochism," Sloth said. "Go to the foyer." Masochism blinked before getting up and walking out with Sloth in tow.

* * *

"Lust, Gluttony, and Revenge; you go spy on Fullmetal, his brother, and Braveheart," Dante ordered as all the sins were gathered together.

As the three Homunculi stood there, Dante snapped, "Go on! Do your duties!" The three glared before taking off.

"Malice and Spite; I want you two to spy on that traitor Wrath," Dante told the kids. Wrath had left the Homunculi to be with the good guys.

Malice was practically beaming as she grabbed a bored-looking Spite and rushed out the door.

"Pride and Sloth; go to Central and spy over there," the woman told them as the two left with Sloth now being Juliet Douglas.

"The rest of you," she told Lie, Envy, Sadism, and Masochism. "Try and do something meaningful."

They nodded and took off, ready to start the day.

* * *

**GW: **Man, that's a tiring chapter. Next chapter will be focusing on Revenge. If there's any song you want to appear in her chapter or any of the other chapters that I like, I'll use it. Otherwise, I'll use the songs I picked out for them.

**Revenge: **I am not saying that dorky catchphrase.

**GW: **Aren't you a cheery load of sunshine? Fine, Read and Review 'til next time


	2. Revenge

**GW: **Here's the second chapter of the story, where we will focus in on Revenge's personality a bit more. And, let me tell you, she's full of angst. Plus, Hypocrisy appears and she doesn't belong to me. She belongs to JeanKazuhiza's friend.

**Revenge: **Let's just get this stupid chapter rolling.

* * *

**Revenge**

"Lust, I'm hungry," Gluttony groaned as the three sins sat on top of a roof, trying to spot the Elric's and Braveheart. They were accompanied by another person. She looked like a teenager with medium brown hair in a ponytail and dark violet eyes. She wore a long black dress, black boots, and fingerless gloves with the Ouroborous tattoo on her left shoulder. She was Hypocrisy, Revenge's friend and a rogue Homunculus.

"You're always hungry," Hypocrisy said with an eye-roll before turning to Revenge and saying, "I don't even work for Dante. Why did I come?"

"Because you're doing it for your friend?" Revenge said.

"No way," Hypocrisy deadpanned.

"Then, for sisterhood?"

"Get out."

"Then, you're doing this for the opportunity to beat Braveheart to a pulp," Revenge said with a smirk.

"…I'll get warmed-up," Hypocrisy smirked back before turning back to the two major sins. Revenge then caught something behind and turned to it.

"Actually, there's something I wanted to tell you two that might interest you," Lust said, but when she looked to see the two minor sins, she only saw Hypocrisy.

"Where's Revenge?" the woman asked the girl, who shrugged. "What do I look like, her keeper?" Hypocrisy retorted.

Lust sighed as the minor sin asked, "So, what was that thing you were about to say?"

* * *

Revenge snuck around the corner, peeking out to see three people causing a scene out on the street. One was a boy with blonde hair and eyes wearing a red coat, black pants, and boots with an automail arm and leg. He was Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist.

The second was a boy younger than Ed with dirty blonde hair and gold eyes. He wore a black shirt under a black vest, black pants, boots, and white gloves. He was Alphonse Elric, Ed's little brother.

The last was a girl with short copper brown hair, brownish-blue eyes, and wearing a blue T-shirt, a white scarf, a lavender skirt, knee-high white stockings, brown school-girl shoes, and a blue headband. She also had an automail leg and arm. This was Iris Reinheart, the Braveheart Alchemist. And right now, the two State Alchemists were causing a scene…

"Flat-chest!"

"Shorty!"

"Not cute!"

"Pipsqueak Hack-of-an-Alchemist!"

"Homely!"

"WHY ARE YOU SO COMPLICATED!!" the two alchemists screamed.

"Guys, you're making others stare," Al sighed sweat-dropping. "Now that you're partners, you should get along."

"Just because Mustang paired us together, doesn't mean I'll work with the plain chick!" Ed said angrily.

"Well, I don't want to work with a dumb brat," Iris said angrily.

As the alchemists kept bickering, Revenge sighed, "This is too easy. I'll just knock them out with my alchemy."

But, as she was about to clap her hands together, she heard an annoying high-pitched voice, "Kevy!"

The Homunculus turned, a pissed-off look on her face, but stopped when she saw the cheerleader Brittney talking with her boyfriend, the quarterback Kevin (both from Daria).

"You didn't forget our anniversary did you?" Brittney said, twirling her hair.

"Course not, babe," the boy smiled as he pulled out a case and handed it to her. "I'm not that dumb."

The girl opened the case and gasped, pulling out a gold locket. "Oh, Kevy, it's beautiful!"

After putting it on, she embraced her man and started to make-out with him.

Revenge then started to get a headache, but not from the two dumb kids. Clutching her head, she leaned up against the wall and went into a flashback…

_A teenaged girl and a boy were standing in the middle of a field, similar to the Sound of Music._

"_Alright, what's the big surprise that you had to drag me out here?" the girl sighed to the boy._

"_I just wanted to look into your eyes all day," the boy grinned._

"_Haru!" she snapped._

"_Alright, here; happy anniversary," the boy known as Haru smiled, giving a case to the girl._

_She smiled as she pulled out a silver Flamel necklace. "Haru, thank you. It's beautiful," she said as she put her new gift on._

_Haru then embraced the girl and said, "We'll be together forever, Ren..."_

Revenge then opened her eyes to notice that she was leaning on the wall and sweating a bit.

She got up, regained her composure, and looked at her necklace thoughtfully. "The same flashback that I keep seeing…" she sighed hopelessly.

Then, looking around, she noticed that both couple and alchemists were gone. "Dammit, they're gone!" she growled.

Sighing, she started to walk off from her spot as sad music played in the background.

Gazing at ToonCity, she said softly, "Different town, but…a weird feeling of remembrance is here," before she sang.

Revenge: **I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone  
**Walking through town, she came near a fountain and looked into it to see her reflection, then it changed to the boy she saw in her flashback, Haru.**  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
**She then splashed the water angrily and turned her back it. Walking away she looked up to see that the sky was darkening, about to rain soon.**  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
**She ran under a nearby canvas as a mini-storm blew in. Revenge watched the rain sadly, knowing that she can't remember all of her past even though there's still a part of her that wants to remember.

**But you still have  
All of me  
**The rain then subsided as the Homunculus walked from under her safety. Avoiding puddles, she walked until reaching the end of town, still singing her song.**  
You used to captivate me  
By your resonating life  
Now I'm bound by the life you've left behind  
**Looking up at the partly cloudy, Revenge gasped as she saw Haru's face in the clouds. She then looked away and kept moving out into the wilderness outside of town.

**Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase **

Revenge then saw the girl from her flashback, Ren. The Homunculus stared back as the girl looked on.

"Who are you? Are you…me?" Revenge asked. Ren disappeared as Revenge called out, "Wait!" The non-human gritted her teeth in frustration. How come she can never know her past when its in her reach!?

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have**

**All of me**

Revenge now started to see the boy in between the trees. Wanting to get away from him, she started to run through the woods.

**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along**

Managing to get out of the woods, the teen stood on a cliff looking over ToonCity.

She sank to her knees as she finished her song.

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
**Revenge let loose one tear as she sang,

**But you still have**

**All of me**

Revenge sighed. "I'll never find out about my past."

"My, I didn't know that the teenage-angst gallery is in town," a familiar feminine voice joked. Revenge got to her feet as she saw the three alchemists she was supposed to be trailing were behind her.

"Huh!? Wha!? How did you!?" Revenge said in a confused tone.

"You're not exactly the best spy around," Ed smirked. "We followed you out here."

"Were you sent to spy on us?" Alphonse asked. In response, Revenge transmuted a spear and tried attacking the three.

"Here's Miss Period, everyone," Iris said as she grabbed the spear and Ed broke it with his now transmuted arm.

"You want to remember your past, right? We could help you," Al said. Revenge was shocked. They wanted to help her? They were supposed to be her enemies.

Before she could respond, long fingernail spears went through her and pulled her towards a waiting Lust, Gluttony, and Hypocrisy.

"I knew there were more Homunculi in on this," Iris growled as she and Ed got ready to fight.

Instead, Hypocrisy came forward with a sly smirk and she said in an almost hypnotic voice, "You're going to forget everything you saw right here and the time you chased my delusional comrade."

"Delusional?" Revenge was about to say, but Lust silenced her. Ed, Al, and Iris had all eyes on Hypocrisy.

"You're going back to town and do whatever it was that you were doing before this happened. Understood?"

Just then, Iris turned on Ed and said, "Brat! We've got to get back to town or Mustang will have our heads!"

"Don't call me a brat, you plain girl!" Edward shouted as both teens raced into town.

Alphonse remained, glaring at Hypocrisy. She smirked and said smoothly, "well, aren't you going after them?"

With one last glare on the Homunculi and a sympathetic look at Revenge, Al went after his brother and friend.

"Piece of cake," Hypocrisy smiled back at the three Homunculi.

"I like cake," Gluttony said as Lust released the minor sin.

While Revenge was patching up her wounds, Lust scolded her, "You could've jeopardize the mission. What were you thinking?"

Revenge looked down before replying, "I…I just want to remember my past life."

Lust gave the girl a sympathetic look. The woman was also trying to regain her memory with little success.

"Anyways," Lust said. "Before you ran off, I have something that'll interest you."

"Really?" Revenge said with no emotion. Then, Hypocrisy said to her buddy, "Just listen. It's something I know you'll like."

Revenge looked at a smirking Lust and a crazy-looking Gluttony. "Alright; I'm listening."

* * *

**Revenge: **There, you now know that I'm one of those angst-ridden brats you read about in sappy stories.

**GW: **Shut up! Anyways, the next chapter will be the intro to the final minor sin, Chaos! Song recommendations are accepted; flames will not be.


	3. Chaos

**Chaos: **Welcome back and now to introduce the beloved and awesome me, Chaos!

**GW: **What the heck!? Get lost, cretin! By the way, I do not own Tara Miller because she belongs to Lucky Girl Dragon Wielder.

* * *

**Chaos**

At the Devil's Nest Bar in Dublith, a young boy was resting on the couch. He had rumpled brown-black, sharp violet eyes which were covered by sunglasses, and he wore a black hoodie, black pants with a silver chain, black boots, and brown wristbands. The Ouroborous tattoo was on the back of his neck. This was Chaos, the last of the New Homunculi. Even though he lived at Dante's mansion, he worked with Greed, but had no real freedom because Greed had control over Chaos' bones.

"Hey, brat!" a female voice snapped. Chaos lifted his glasses and looked up to see the chimaeras Marta, Dorchet, Loa, and Biddo glaring at him. He wasn't exactly on good terms with Greed's cronies, but managed to get by.

"Yo, animal freaks," he said with a smirk. "What's up?"

Dorchet then said, "Boos wants to see you now."

"Then, he can come and see me himself," Chaos retorted as he slid the glasses back on his face. "I see no reason why I should get up."

Suddenly, the sunglasses were ripped off his face and Chaos was face-to-face with the rebel himself Greed.

"Hey, little buddy," Greed smiled his toothy grin at a now getting up Chaos. "I've got a job for you."

"Oh joy," Chaos groaned as he stood up and stretched.

"I think the other Homunculi are going to be visiting here, so I want you to keep an eye out for them, got it?"

Chaos rolled his eyes, but nodded and headed for the door. Sometimes he wondered why he didn't just work for the others.

_Two reasons_, Chaos thought. _One is the fact Greed has complete control over me. And two, is because of Revenge._

For you see, unlike other Homunculi, he could recall his past life. And it involved Revenge…

He shook away the thoughts as he started to prowl the sleazy streets of the Devil's Nest.

"Man, I could flirting with some real hotties right now," Chaos whined, unaware of the mysterious figure that darted past him.

As he kept on 'looking out,' he noticed eight people talking amongst themselves. One was a 14-year old boy with raven hair, bleu eyes, and wearing a white shirt with orange cuffs, blue jeans, and red and white sneakers. This was Danny Fenton/Phantom.

The beside him was a girl with long brown hair, dark green eyes, and wearing a pink top, black skirt, and blue sneakers. This was Tara Miller, Danny's girlfriend

The third was a boy with black hair that had a green tinge to it and who wore a red jacket under a white shirt, blue baggy shorts, and red sneakers. This was Jake Long, the American Dragon.

Next to him was a girl with long raven hair that had a pink streak, freckles, brown eyes, and wore a green top that had pink cuffs and a dragonfly in the middle, blue jeans, brown belt, and brown sneakers with a brown bracelet that had purple gems on it. This was Juniper Lee, the Te Xuan Ze and Jake's girlfriend.

The fifth kid was 12-years old with shaggy brown hair, freckles, big ears, green eyes, and wearing a black shirt, black torn jeans, boots, and spiked wrist cuffs with shades on his head. This was Hal Hanson.

With him was a 14-year old girl with brown hair with blond streaks, violet eyes, and wearing a black tee with a heart imprint on it, black and red arm sleeves, black fingerless gloves, green cargo pants, black and red boots, and a black heart-shaped necklace. This was Hero Hanson, Hal's big sister.

The seventh was an 8-year old boy with brown hair and wearing a red shirt with a white sweater under it, green pants, black and white sneakers, and a green backpack. He was Mac.

The last was a young Hawaiian girl with long raven hair and wearing a red muumuu with white flowers and brown sandals. This was Lilo Pelekai, Mac's girlfriend.

"Well, well; the goody-two-shoes have lost their way," Chaos snickered. "My job will have to wait because I'm going to get me some easy-pickings."

Unaware of the Homunculus' plans, the good guys were trying to figure out where they were.

"Aw, man! This bombs, dog!" Jake said, slapping his forehead in frustration. "Well, we would've been back in ToonCity if HAL hadn't gotten us lost!" Hero pointed out.

"Don't blame me!" Hal defended. "What makes you think I got us lost?!"

"Because you're YOU!" the kids yelled at the boy. "Oh, yeah," Hal chuckled sheepishly.

"Well, we could ask for directions," June shrugged.

"I don't think it's a good idea to ask directions in this neighborhood," Tara said nervously.

"You're right, doll," came a familiar voice. "There are lots of unfriendly people, wanting to beat up kids like you."

The heroes turned to see Chaos grinning evilly at them. "Hey, aren't you one of those Homunculi or whatever?" Lilo growled at Chaos.

"And we have the winner in the form of a brat, folks," Chaos joked, making Lilo glare at him.

"What do you want?" Danny demanded a she transformed into Danny Phantom while Jake turned in the American Dragon, the Hanson's got out their Keyblades, and the rest just got ready to fight.

"Oh, just to pound you losers into the ground," Chaos sneered as his hands turned into dark flames, which he called 'chaos balls.' Rock music started to play as the heroes ran towards Chaos, who just dodged them, starting to sing.

Chaos: **You're keeping in step  
In the line  
Got your chin held high and you feel just fine**

As Danny shoot his ecto-beams at the Homunculus, Chaos just caught them in his chaos balls and shoot a black ball at the Ghost Boy. Danny managed to dodge them, but was sent hurling back when a ball hit him in the chest.

**Because you do  
What you're told  
But inside your heart it is black and it's hollow and it's cold**

As Jake got ready to attack, with June on his back, Chaos shot a large, dark beam at the duo, knocking them down.

"Sorry, lizard," Chaos chuckled. "But you and her girl have got to set your priorities straight."

That's when he spotted Hal, commanding a group of Heartless, coming at him, Keyblade in hand.

**Just how deep do you believe?  
Will you bite the hand that feeds?  
Will you chew until it bleeds?  
Can you get up off your knees?  
Are you brave enough to see?  
Do you want to change it?**

Chaos lifted the Heartless up in the air and threw them all at Hal. "No fair, jerk!" Hal growled as he threw his Keyblade at the punk.

"Now, now, freckles," Chaos sneered as he reverted the Keyblade back at Hal. "I can control elements of darkness, too."

Poor Hal got conked by his Keyblade and fell to the ground.

**What if this whole crusade's  
A charade  
And behind it all there's a price to be paid  
For the blood **

Chaos noticed Hero swiping her scythe-like Keyblade at him. "Don't you dare mess with me. I've killed before," Hero threatened.

"I bet you have, sweetheart," Chaos smirked as he grabbed onto the Keyblade.

**On which we dine  
Justified in the name of the holy and the divine**

He then swung the Keyblade around until Hero fell to the ground. He then tossed her Keyblade at her, barely missing her head by a few inches.

He then cornered a terrified Lilo.

**Just how deep do you believe?  
Will you bite the hand that feeds?  
Will you chew until it bleeds?  
Can you get up off your knees?  
Are you brave enough to see?  
Do you want to change it?**

"So, where's your weapon, kiddo?" Chaos said as he generated his chaos balls, scaring Lilo.

"Leave her alone, you bully!" Mac said boldly, trying to tackle Chaos, only to be grabbed by the teen.

**So naive  
I keep holding on to what I want to believe**

"You like the girl so much? Take her!" Chaos said as he threw Mac into Lilo.

"Pick on someone else your own size, jerk!" Tara shouted, getting Chaos' attention.

**I can see  
But I keep holding on and on and on and on**

"I haven't forgotten you, princess," Chaos grinned as he and Tara fought hand-to-hand.

"You're pretty tough," Chaos complimented. "Are you sure you have a thing for this Danny guy?"

"He's more polite and cuter than you, that's for sure!" Tara retorted as she kicked Chaos hard in the gut.

"A little fight in ya.' I like that," Chaos smirked. "Then you're going to love me!" Danny said as he blasted Chaos away with his ecto-beam.

As soon as Chaos recovered, he noticed that all the heroes were up again and ready to attack.

"Bring it," Chaos smirked as they came towards him.

**Will you bite the hand that feeds you?  
Will you stay down on your knees?**

**Will you bite the hand that feeds you?  
Will you stay down on your knees?**

Chaos dodged a punch from Jake yet got kneed by June.

**Will you bite the hand that feeds you?  
Will you stay down on your knees?**

**Will you bite the hand that feeds you?  
Will you stay down on your knees?**

He grabbed Hal and tossed him aside only to have Mac and Lilo jump on his back**.**

**Will you bite the hand that feeds you?  
Will you stay down on your knees?**

**Will you bite the hand that feeds you?  
Will you stay down on your knees?**

He shook off the kids and decided to shoot all the heroes with a dark beam blast. Luckily, they were ready for it this time and they jumped into the air and landed safely.

**Will you bite the hand that feeds you?  
Will you stay down on your knees?**

**Will you bite the hand that feeds you?  
Will you stay down on your knees?**

The song ended as the heroes remained ready to fight. But, before Chaos had a chance to do anything else, he was tackled by a man.

"Looks like you were itching for a fight, huh, little buddy?" It was Greed who tackled Chaos down.

The heroes were confused as Greed was joined by his cronies and…Sloth!

"Yo, hold up!" Jake said a she and Danny turned normal again. "What are you doing to your own boy!?"

"And I thought Greed didn't work for the others," Hal added as he noted Sloth.

However, she told the heroes, "Are you trying to get back to ToonCity? Just turn around and keep going until you reach the outer limits. You should be in the city before you know it.

"Er, okay; thank you," Hero thanked Sloth as she and her pals decided to make a quick getaway before anything else happened.

"You idiot! Why'd you stop me!?" Chaos snarled at his employer, getting up and then he pointed to Sloth, "And what the heck is she doing here?!"

"Actually, Sloth came here that might make me go back to the Homunculi again," Greed said with a grin.

Chaos was shocked that his rebellious master wanted to rejoin with his former comrades again.

The boy turned to Sloth, telling her, "If what you say is enough to make Greed come back, I'm listening."

Sloth smirked as she told Chaos what she had in mind.

* * *

**GW: **There you have it! Chaos is a real piece of work, huh? Still, what do the Homunculi have in store for the Minor Sins? Next up is Malice! Song recommendations welcomed.


	4. Malice

**GW: **Back to 'Deadly Sins,' we will now focus on the brat known as Malice!

**Malice: **I'm NOT a brat!

**Spite: **This is what I put up with everyday, people. Enjoy and read on.

* * *

**Malice**

Meanwhile, Malice and Spite were hiding in the bushes nearby, looking on at the four kids. One was a boy with pale skin with automail limbs, black messy hair, and purple eyes. This was obviously Wrath.

Next to him was a girl with blond hair, grey eyes, and wearing a black headband, a black leotard under a red cloak, ballet slippers, and a skull brooch. She was Minia Reaper, Wrath's girlfriend.

The third was a skull boy with a brown tuft of hair and wearing a black hoodie, black jeans, and white and black sneakers. This was Grim Jr., Minia's older brother.

The fourth was a girl with brown hair that almost covered her face, blue eyes, and wearing a grey striped shirt under a sleeveless grey sweater, black pants, and black shoes. This was Samara Morgan, Wrath's adoptive sister and was crushing on Grim Jr. The kids were just hanging out and eating ice cream, which they bought from Hasegawa (from _Gin-Tama_) nearby.

"Spite, I'm bored," Malice whined. "Can you buy me some ice cream?"

"Wouldn't that just blow our cover?" Spite deadpanned the obvious.

"Well, Dante was a mean old witch for giving us this stupid job," Malice pouted some more.

"Maybe you should tell the hag to fly away to Oz," a voice snickered as the two kids turned and Malice gasped in joy.

"Rhode! I'm so happy to see you!" Malice squealed as she went over to greet Rhode Kamelot (from _D. Grey-Man_) and Tykki (also from_ DGM_), who was accompanying her.

"Nice to see you, too," Rhode smiled as Spite and Tykki just nodded to each other.

"Got put with the Brat Brigade?" Tykki asked Spite, who was staring at his friend and Rhode talking away.

"You as well?" Spite asked back, getting a sigh from Tykki.

"Malice?" Malice stopped talking to Rhode as she looked at Spite. "Uh, I don't want to interrupt, but aren't we supposed to be keeping an eye on Wrath and his pals?"

Malice just snorted. "Puh-lease, I'm not going to waste a beautiful day like this spying on some dumb brats! Rhode, how about we stir up a bit of trouble here in town?"

"I agree. Do you have a plan?" Rhode smirked back. Malice grinned evilly as she and Rhode took off.

Spite and Tykki just stood there as Tykki finally said, "Hey, do you want watch what they do?"

"Not particularly, but it beats just standing here all day," Spite shrugged as he and his pal followed the two girls.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Wrath and his pals, they were just talking about what was scarier: Higurashi no Naku Koro ni or School Days.

"It's obvious Higurashi is scarier!" Grim Jr. retorted back at the girls as Wrath nodded. "Have you seen the episodes where Rena, Shion, and Takano go crazy!? Those episodes give me nightmares!"

"And the way their eyes and faces go cat-like and psychotic…creeps me out!" Wrath shivered.

"Well, true," Minia said. "But School Days is more realistic. And you've never seen the bad game endings, which give me the creeps. Those are graphic."

"Plus, Kotonoha is truly mentally unstable…kind of like me," Samara laughed a bit evilly.

"But still…" Wrath was cut off when a customer with an angry look on his face started to scream at Hasegawa.

"I wanted vanilla! VANILLA!!" the man yelled furiously. "This is chocolate!"

"I told you, sir, but we ran out of vanilla," Hasegawa said, trying to keep his cool. "You said chocolate was fine a minute ago."

"Well, take your stupid ice cream back!" the man said angrily as he threw the cone right into Hasegawa's face and stormed off.

"Oh, man. I'm gonna get fired for this," Hasegawa moaned as he saw his boss coming towards him.

The kids looked shocked. "That's weird," Minia mused. "I remember the man saying he didn't mind chocolate. Wonder what happened?"

"Maybe he's moody 'cuz his girlfriend dumped him or whatever," Grim Jr. shrugged.

"I think something smells dirty here," Wrath growled. That's when the group looked up to see two girls laughing in a tree. It was Rhode and Malice!

"Malice," Wrath growled. "You think it's funny to use your powers to make people act all malicious and stuff?"

"Uh, duh!" the girls laughed as they jumped down from the tree and ran off. There was a brief pause among the kids when Sam said, "Do you think we should follow them just in case they try to cause trouble?"

"Better to let Spite and Tykki handle it, wherever the heck they are," Grim Jr. shrugged as he and his pals got up and started to walk off. "Let's go see which is scarier, The Grudge or The Ring series."

* * *

As the two trouble-making girls walk through ToonCity, music starts to play. "Is there an invisible band or something?" Rhode asked Malice, who just shrugged as they began to sing.

Malice and Rhode: **We are Siamese, if you please  
We are Siamese, if you don't please  
We are not from Siam  
There is no finer cat than I am**

"Look over there," Rhode nudged to her friends as a pretty girl with long orange hair and wearing a pink shirt, blue jeans, and brown shoes. This was Quinn Morgendorffer, former popular brat turned semi-good.

She was holding a soda while walking as three girls walked the other way. They were the Fashion Club, Quinn's former 'friends.'

"Let's see what I can do," Malice chuckled darkly. With her powers, she transferred her malice to Quinn, which made the girl throw her soda all over Sandy, the queen bee and Quinn's rival.

"Watch it, Morgendorffer!" Sandy snapped as Tiffany and Staci glared at their former pal.

"Why don't you, has-been!" Quinn snapped back. "Just because you totally left our group to be with your sister and her loser friends, doesn't mean you can act all loser-like to us," Staci told Quinn.

"So, like, get lost," Sandy said coolly. In response, and with Malice making the maliciousness in Quinn stronger, Quinn shoved Sandy. The two girls then got into a street-fight as people started to crowd.

The two trouble-makers laughed as they ran off. A boy named Chowder turned to Spite and Tykki nearby and asked them while pointing at the trouble-makers, "Aren't those your pals?"

The boys looked at each other dryly before saying monotonously, "We don't know them," before following the two girls, who continued to sing.

**We are Siamese if you please  
We are Siamese if you don't please  
Now we're looking over our new domicile  
If we like we stay for maybe quite a while**

The girls were now alone as Tykki and Spite caught upwith them. "I think you've caused enough trouble today," Tykki told them.

"I could get used to this town," Malice smiled. "These idiots here are easy pickings."

"I have to agree. However, you didn't do a proper job for your mission." The four kids gasped as they saw none other than Pride heading their way.

"Tykki and Rhode, I heard that you should be going home. I have to talk to these two alone," Pride told the two Millenium Earl followers, who just shrugged and said, "See ya,' guys," to their pals before heading off.

"Okay, Pirate-Man! What was SO important that you had to make them go home?" Malice pouted as they looked at the Homunculus.

He just smiled they way he usually does and said, "Now, listen carefully to what I have to say…"

* * *

**Malice:** You made my chapter boring!

**GW: **Well, you're my least favorite character! Anyways, next up is Spite (yes, he and Malice have different chapters). Suggestions are welcomed.


	5. Spite

**GW: **Back with what might be my favorite chapter of 'Deadly Sins.' This goes into depth about the quiet right-hand man to Malice, Spite!

**Spite: **Oh, joy. Just don't make me look stupid.

**Malice: **Whatever. Plus, there's going to be a spoiler on what the Homunculi are planning. You probably already now what the Homunculi are plotting with the New Homunculi, but whatever. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Spite**

Spite was sitting on the sidewalk edge with Malice, contemplating what Pride had told them.

"I don't get why the Older Homunculi want to murder Dante and take control," he mused to Malice, who was just staring blankly into space. "And then they try to get all of us into it." (**SPOILER! This is an example of dramatic irony, where we all know what will happen at the end, but Dante and others don't. Thank you**)

"If you ask me, I think it's a brilliant plan," Malice said with a sniff. "Dante is a mean witch who just orders us around. At least without her, we can all get along."

"True, we work better without her," Spite argued. "But, what about people like Envy, Greed, Chaos, Lie, and Lust who are wayward themselves. And don't get me started on Sadism!"

"Well, we all hate Dante and want to end humanity in our special ways." She then glared at her companion. "Why aren't you siding with me on this? Sloth and Pride are okay with it."

"Because, you're too thick-headed to see that, in the end, it doesn't matter who's in charge!" Spite shouted as he and Malice stood up and got in each other's faces.

"Thick-headed!? Are you calling me stupid!?" Malice seethed. She might've been a spoiled brat, but she could be deadly when she wanted to be.

"No," Spite said sarcastically. "I'm saying that you're a spoiled, egomaniacal, crazy brat who has a small brain!"

Malice gasped, then pushed her friend down on the ground. He looked shocked, but regained his angry face as he got up and stormed the other way.

"Where are you going!?" Malice screamed. "I didn't tell you to leave!"

"Aw, shut up!" Spite retorted as he stormed off from Malice's sight. She groaned in annoyance, hissing, "Men."

* * *

Spite was walking through an abandoned park, grumbling about how stupid Malice was. He then stopped. He shouldn't be saying those words to his good friend, who was with him since…well, since he could remember. They were like Woodstock and Snoopy, or Daria and Jane.

As he decided to turn back and apologize, he heard a yelp and a boy's voice yelling, "Leave us alone, you jerks!"

Being curious, he hid behind a slide as he saw two kids getting bullied by three older kids.

The two kids were a boy and a girl. The girl had tawny gold hair and eyes and wore a white and black school uniform. This was Kisa Sohma, the Tiger.

The boy had dirty blond hair and eyes and wore a tannish school uniform as he protected Kisa. This was Hiro, the Ram and Kisa's good friend.

The three older kids bullying them were Kevin, Terrence, and Vicky, with Vicky being the ring leader.

"Come on, freaks," Terrence sneered. "Turn into those lame animals of yours and fight us!"

"P-please, just go away," Kisa whimpered as Hiro wiped a bit of blood from his upper lip. So, they were already using violence, Spite noted. Usually, he didn't care if it was just teens teasing with each other, but something in his stomach and head made him uneasy at the situation he was witnessing. Then, he closed his eyes briefly as he saw an image in his head…

'_Mari, run! We can lose them! RUN!!' a boy with red hair shouted to his blond friend..._

'_Come back, losers!' the boy laughed... 'Spike!' Mari cried as the red-headed boy, Spike, was tackled to the ground and beaten up..._

With a bit of sweat rolling off his forehead, Spite narrowed his eyes as he used his spite to break up the bullying.

Before Kevin could knock Hiro to the ground again, he stopped dead in his tracks, as if someone was controlling him. He then turned and socked Vicky.

"What was that for!?" Vicky glared as Spite's power worked its magic on the other two teens.

Before you could say 'chocolate,' the three teens ganged up on each other, cursing and punching at one another.

Hiro and Kisa stood dumb-founded. "What just happened?" Hiro asked Kisa, who shrugged. "Hey. Follow me if you want to escape." The two Sohma's turned to see Spite urging them to follow him.

Hiro and Kisa looked uneasy. They knew that Spite was one of the Homunculi and couldn't be trusted. But then why was he helping them escape?

Uneasy, they followed Spite as he led them away from the three teens.

* * *

Spite, Kisa, and Hiro were now on the other side of town, near an abandoned warehouse.

"Thank you so much for helping us," Kisa bowed politely as Hiro shrugged uncomfortably.

"Whatever. Just doing my part to help two members of a powerful family," Spite said with a wryly smile.

"Just one thing I need to know," Hiro asked suspiciously. "If you're one of those Homunculi guys, why'd you help us?"

Spite paused. He couldn't tell them the real truth; that would just lead to complications at having to tell them his past. Unknown to any of his teammates, even to Malice, he was one of the only ones that remembered his human life, along with Chaos and Masochism. But, unlike Chaos, who would brag about knowing his past and keeping everyone in the shadows of what it was, Masochism and Spite kept silent about knowing anything at all about it. They just preferred it that way, which made them closer to each other.

After deciding what to say, Spite replied, "Let's just say I knew two kids, like you, who were different, and were bullied a lot. They…didn't do so well at life later, so I wanted to stop it from happening to you guys."

Hiro shrugged, but mumbled, "I could've handled the situation."

"Hiro-kun, don't be mean to our savior," Kisa giggled, making both Hiro blush uncontrollably and Spite blush internally.

"Okay…we do have to go back home, Kisa," Hiro said, regaining his composure. "Thanks for saving us," Hiro nodded to Spite, who nodded back before leaving.

Before taking off, Kisa smiled at Spite and gave him a little peck on the cheek before saying, "Thank you again, Spite-kun."

Spite just stood there, speechless and dumb-struck as Kisa ran to catch up with Hiro.

Needing to calm down, Spite hobbled into the empty warehouse and, after closing the door and leaning against it, he breathed in a sigh of relief.

"Man, I'm having girl trouble today," he said as he rubbed his forehead.

"Believe me, Spike Furuko, it's about to get worse," a young girl voice cackled. Spite jumped as he looked to see where the voice was coming from. He figured it out when the figure kicked him from behind and he fell to the floor. With almost cat-like reflexes, he jumped back up and turned around to see a young blond girl around his age. She had wavy blond hair, dark blue eyes, sharp vampire fangs, and wearing a black vampire-esque dress with a long cape over it and a tall witch's hat on her head.

"Nice seeing you again, Evangeline A.K. McDowell," Spite droned at seeing the once intimidating, now reduced to a child vampire. He then smirked, "Or should it be the has-been vampire student now?"

Evangeline just grinned evilly. "You still haven't learned your lesson about taking on those that are stronger and more advanced than you." She then pouted before saying in a mock sad voice, "And is that how you treat and old friend of yours?"

"More like a traitor," Spite said darkly while narrowing his eyes. "How dare you show your face to me after all you did to me and Malice?!"

"Don't even try your power on me, Spike," Eva said casually. "I'm immune to both you and Mari's powers."

"**DON'T CALL US THOSE NAMES**!" Spite snarled. He then calmed down as he grumbled, "If you hadn't noticed I'm in a foul mood, so buzz off."

Eva then perked up. "This is why I came to talk to you in the first place. Chachamaru was eavesdropping on some of your teammates and told me about usurping Dante of the Deep Forest herself." She then continued a bit more shyly now, "I was wondering if, after Dante is gone, you could join me."

Spite was now baffled at this point. Evangeline, the infamous Undead Wizard, the Puppet Master, was asking him, who hated her guts, to team up with her!?

He looked wide-eyed as she continued, "I've liked you since forever, and sure, I might've betrayed you and Mari-er, Malice, I mean-which led to your deaths, but no one can hold a grudge forever, right?"

Spite regained his composure, and he wanted to scream obscenities at her. But, he just sighed as he walked towards the middle. "Eva, this might not make sense to you, but, in the end, does it really matter who's in charge?"

That's when a piano started to play as Spite glared at Eva. "So, I'll kindly refuse your request and kick your ass instead.

Evangeline just grinned as she said I couldn't agree with you more. Before the kids started to fight, Evangeline started to sing followed by Spite.

Eva: **It starts with… **

Spite: **One thing  
I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try **

**Keep that in mind  
I designed this rhyme  
To explain in due time**

Spite then ran towards the vampire wizard as she shot powerful blasts at the boy. Spite, however was quick as he dodged them all.

Eva: **All I know**

Spite: **Time is a valuable thing  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
The clock ticks life away**

"So, you kept up your skills after all, Spike," Evangeline sneered as Spite tried to karate kick her, but she just dodged.

"Quick," she commented before kicking him in the back hard. "But not quick enough."

Eva: **It's so unreal**

Spite: **Didn't look out below  
Watch the time go right out the window  
Trying to hold on, but didn't even know  
Wasted it all just to **

Both: **Watch you go**

Eva came up to Spite, who then grabbed her ankle and brought her down as he pinned her.

"Ha! I win," Spite smirked.

Spite: **I kept everything inside and even though I tried, **

**It all fell apart  
What it meant to me will eventually **

**Be a memory of a time when  
I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter**

"I don't think so," Eva smirked as she kicked him away and punched him right in the face. "Now I'm going to sing."

Spite: **One thing, I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try **

**Keep that in mind  
I designed this rhyme, to explain in due time  
**Eva: **I tried so hard **

"Tried so hard at what?" Spite asked Eva as he got up. "To save you and Mari all the time from those mean kids," she replied.

"Really?" Spite scoffed. "Well, I think differently.

Spite: **In spite of the way you were mocking me  
Acting like I was part of your property  
Remembering all the times you fought with me  
I'm surprised it **

Eva: **Got so far**

Spite then grabbed a box and hauled it at Eva who dodged, but didn't expect getting kick-boxed in the mouth.

"Same old Spike Furuko," Eva sneered as she got up and wiped some blood away.

"Not how you remember," Spite said seriously as he revealed his Ouroborous tattoo.

Spite: **Things aren't the way they were before  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
Not that you knew me back then  
But it all comes back to me **

Both: **In the end**

At that moment, they two kids got into a fight of furious fists, as they repeatedly punched and blocked at each other.

Spite: **You kept everything inside and even though I tried **

**It all fell apart  
What it meant to me will eventually **

**Be a memory of a time when I**

Both: **I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter**

After the two kids stopped punching at each other furiously, Eva then shouted, "Well, you betrayed m trust!"

"What are you talking about?" Spite asked incredulously.

"Duh, I also liked you and you gave all your emotion to Mari!" Eva sneered before she singed quietly.

Eva: **I'd put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
And for all this  
There's only one thing you should know**

"Don't give me that Trog-crap, Evangeline!" Spite shouted angrily as he lunged at Eva. "What about the trust you gave to Mari, to me!?"

Spite: **I'd put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
And for all this  
There's only one thing you should know**

Eva glared, angry that Spite would deny her, and jumped at him as well, causing both kids to get knocked down. As they got up, they sang the last lines of the song.

Both: **I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter**

The piano played the ending tune as the two kids glared at each other, breathing in while they settled down.

"Mistress." Spite turned to see Eva's guardian, Chachamaru, coming from behind the scenes of the warehouse. "I can't watch any further. Please let me help you."

"No fair!" Spite growled as Chachamaru bowed to him. "Then it would be a robot and a wizard vampire against one!"

"You should've accepted my offer," Eva smirked as her robot joined her side. "Nothing can save you now."

"Wanna bet, you ugly witch!" a familiar voice screeched. Suddenly, both Eva and Chachamaru were knocked down by a giant wave.

Spite looked shocked as he saw Malice and Sloth coming towards him. "Spite! Are you okay?" Malice said in a worried tone as the two adversaries got up and glared at the three Homunculi. Well, at least Eva was.

"I don't exactly know," Spite mused. "Are you still mad at me?"

"Well, I met up with Sloth and she told me to forgive a friend is better than holding a grudge and making him your enemy," Malice said before hugging Spite. "So, yeah, I forgive you."

Spite blushed slightly as Malice let him go and walked into a glaring Eva's face. If not for the fact that Eva had vampire teeth, blue eyes, and no black streaks, she and Malice would be twins.

"Listen, bitch! Stay away from Spite if you want to live!" Malice snarled. "Just as I remembered you, Mari," Eva said to herself as Malice walked back to her comrades.

"Come, you two," Sloth said. "You have to meet up with the others for our plan."

As the three Homunculi walked out of the warehouse, Spite looked back at a drenched Eva and Chachamaru. Eva smirked at him, "My offer's still up, Spite."

He just stared at her before leaving the two alone.

* * *

**GW:** And, cut! I loved making this chapter because Spite is awesome and he's in a love triangle with Malice and Eva and has a crush that's developing for Kisa!

**Spite: **Ignoring the spazz, here's a few notes, so you're not confused: Spike Furuko was my human life and Mari was Malice's.

**Malice: **Plus, you probably figured out that the Homunculi were plotting to bump off Dante and were telling the NH about it during the previous chapters of the story. The authoress found it unnecessary to keep it a secret until the end, so now you, the readers, know while Dante will find out the hard way.

**GW: **With all the confusing notes out of the way, next chapter will be Lie! Suggestions welcomed, read and review!


	6. Lie

**GW: **Back with another chapter of 'Deadly Sins!' Next up we have the slacker of the group, Lie!

**Lie: **I heard that!

**Luna: **Yeah, what are you going to do? Sit on her? Anyways, enjoy the chapter, where it guest stars me!

* * *

**Lie**

Lie was sitting outside a Starbucks, drinking a cup of black coffee and…doing absolutely nothing productive.

She was staring at Jasdevi (aka Jasdero and David) arguing with each other. Actually, Jasdero was doing the shouting and David was mumbling angrily and pointing.

"You were the one to keep an eye on Rhode and Tykki!" Jasdero shouted. "The Earl is going to kill us!"

David mumbled something as Jasdero shouted back, "No, you shut up!"

Mumble. "You shut up!"

Again with a mumble. Then, a "No, YOU shut up!"

This went on for a while as Lie sighed, "Man, there is nothing to do today."

"Maybe if you got off your lazy ass for a while and do something, you wouldn't be bored," a voice teased. Lie looked and smiled as she saw her two good friends coming towards her.

One was a young teenage ghost girl with flaming blue hair and Goth make-up on her eyes. She wore a black tank, gloves, pants, and boots with a guitar slung across her back. This was Ember, a rock star ghost.

The other was a pale girl with very long dark brown hair, black eyes, and wearing a skimpy black dress under a black cardigan, black fishnet tights, leather black boots, black fingerless gloves, and six gold bangles with three on each arm. This was Luna Kisura, a deadly assassin and Sawa's archrival. She was the one who made the taunt at Lie.

"You're nice," Lie scoffed as she sipped some of her coffee. "You should've been Sloth, the way you act," Ember cracked.

"Guys, the New Homunculi, myself included, are categorized in several fields," Lie explained. "Revenge is the angsty teen you find in teen novels, Chaos is the rebellious punk, Malice is the brat from Hell, Spite is the quiet sidekick, Sadism is the sadistic sociopath, and Masochism is a total basket case under a calm façade."

"And you?" Luna asked with an eye quirk. Lie grinned widely as she said, "I'm the slacker."

The girls laughed until Lie gasped, "Wow! Mega hottie walking past."

Luna and Ember turned to see a young man walk by. He had long black hair that was in a ponytail, matching eyes, and wearing a long black cloak under a blue jacket, and a sword by his side.

"Who is that?" Lie asked, staring as the guy walked by. "He's Yu Kanda, an exorcist of the Black Order," Luna informed. Being an assassin meant knowing who worked where, which was one of the pros to the job.

"I wonder if he's for sale," Lie said in a love-sick teenage way. Even though she was a dangerous Homunculus, she still had the mind of a teenage girl.

"Sorry, he's off the market," Ember said, not really sorry at all. Lie said in an annoyed manner, "What? Who's he dating?"

"Actually, he has his eyes set on another girl," Luna shrugged, stealing Lie's ignored coffee and drinking it. "The girl he likes is Setsuna Sakurazaki."

"The sword-wielding chick?" Lie asked rhetorically. Setsuna was known as Konoka Konoe's bodyguard and close friend. "Hmm, I'm in a conundrum: I want Kanda, but he wants someone else…"

After a few seconds, a light bulb lit off in her head and she smirked evilly.

"Uh oh. I know that smirk," Ember sighed as Luan downed the rest of the drink. "You have a plan to get rid of Sakurazaki, don't you?"

"Yes, I do," Lie confirmed as she got up. "Follow me, girls. I've got a plan!" And with that, the three walked away, passing the still fighting Jasdevi.

* * *

Later, a girl was walking through a narrow passage of allies with a note in her hand. She had pale skin, dark brown hair that was pulled into a spiky side ponytail, brown eyes, and wearing a red and white school uniform with a large sword strapped to her side. This was Setsuna Sakurazaki, Konoka's bodyguard and friend, and the object of Kanda's interest.

"This better be good enough for me to leave Konoka ojou-sama alone with those baka-heads," Setsuna muttered as she looked at the note, which said 'I can help you with your love-life. Meet me by Disney Avenue.'

She had left Konoka in the care of her teacher Negi Springfield and Asuna Kagurazaka and made her journey here, telling no one. She at first thought it was stupid, but she did it anyways. For you see, she secretly liked someone and was unsure what to do about it.

All she knew was that this person better not be a joke, or they were going to have some nasty injuries.

As she got to Disney Avenue, she stopped and sighed, "Hello! Anyone here?" When no one responded on the empty and dead silent streets, Setsuna sighed. "I knew this was a waste of time."

"Then why did you come?" a familiar voice chuckled. Setsuna, acting quick, drew her sword on pointed it on three approaching figures. As they came closer, it revealed to be Lie, Ember, and Luna!

"What are you three doing here?" Setsuna said firmly, holding her sword closer to Lie's throat.

"You do realize I can't die, right?" Lie said. Getting no answer, she sighed, "Fine. I wrote the letter because I wanted to help you with your love problem."

Setsuna raised an eyebrow in suspicion. Lie wasn't named Lie for nothing. She was seen around town, scamming innocent people and lying through her teeth. And her buddies, Ember and Luna, weren't exactly ideal citizens either.

"Really?" Setsuna said. Lie narrowed her eyes. She knew Setsuna was smart and wouldn't fall for her lies so easily. Putting on a convincing smile, the Homunculus said, "Of course. I know for a fact that a certain exorcist has eyes for you."

Setsuna paused as she lowered her sword. She had liked Kanda since she met him. Sure, he was cold and rude at times, but he was serious in his job and a great swordsman.

"You better not be lying, or I'll…" Setsuna threatened, even though she sheathed her sword.

Lie grinned as rock music started in the background. "Setsuna, of course I'm not lying. I love helping others. It's what I live for." She turned to her two friends and said, "Hit it."

Lie: **I admit that in the past I've been a nasty  
They weren't kidding when they called me kinda strange  
But you'll find that nowadays  
I've mended all my ways  
Repented, seen the light, and made a change**

Ember and Luna snickered, but Lie gave them good kicks to the stomachs before continuing.

**And I fortunately know a little secret  
It's a talent that I always have possessed  
And lately, please don't laugh  
I use it on behalf  
Of the miserable, the lonely, and depressed **

Ember and Luna: **Pathetic**

Lie, Ember, & Luna: **Poor unfortunate souls  
**Lie: **In pain  
In need  
This one longing to be thinner  
That one wants to get the girl  
And do I help them?  
Yes, indeed!**

Lie placed a hand around Setsuna, making the student uncomfortable.

Lie, Ember, & Luna: **Those poor unfortunate souls**

Lie: **So sad  
So true  
They come flocking to me, crying**

**"Will you help us, pretty please?"  
And I help them!  
Yes, I do!**

As Lie let go of Setsuna, she asked the school girl, "So, I'll help you win the man of your dreams, if you can pay the price, that is." In truth, she wasn't going to help Setsuna; she was just going to trick the girl, then get rid of her and have Kanda to herself.

"I'm sorry, I don't have any money," Setsuna apologized.

"Please, I don't want money," Lie scoffed with an eye-roll. "The price is simple: my help-for your voice."

Setsuna gasped. "My voice!? But, without my voice, how will I talk? And you can't collect voices."

"True, but my friend Ember can," Lie pointed to Ember, who smirked. "And besides, why need a voice. You have your looks, your great sword skills, and don't underestimate the use of body language."

Lie: **The men around here don't like a lot of blabber  
They think a girl who gossips is a bore!  
Yes, in this city it's preferred for ladies not to say a word  
And after all, dear, what is idle prattle for?**

"Girls, explain the rest to our friend here," Lie said to her friends, who started to sing.

Luna: **They're not all that impressed with conversation  
True gentlemen avoid it when they can**

Ember: **But they dote and swoon and fawn  
On ladies who're withdrawn**

Both: **It's she who holds her tongue who gets a man**

"I don't know," Setsuna said unsurely. Lie frowned. She didn't want to lose another sucker.

Lie, Luna, & Ember: **Poor unfortunate souls**

Lie: **Go ahead!  
Make your choice!  
I'm a very busy woman and I haven't got all day  
It won't cost much  
Just your voice!**

Lie then pulled something out. It was a contract, and if Setsuna signed it, her voice would belong to the three villainesses.

Lie, Luna, & Ember: **Those poor unfortunate souls**

Lie: **So sad  
So true  
If you wanna cross the bridge, my sweet  
You've got the pay the toll  
Take a gulp  
Take a breath  
Go ahead  
Sign the scroll**

She turned to her friends and sang to them, "**Luna, Ember; now I've got her, girls. The boss is on a roll!**"

All Three Girls: **You poor unfortunate soul**

**In pain  
In need  
This one longing to be thinner  
That one wants to get the girl  
**Lie: **And do I help them?  
Yes, indeed!  
**All Three: **Those poor unfortunate souls  
So sad  
So true  
**Lie: **They come flocking to me crying  
"Will you help us, pretty please?"  
And I help them!  
Yes I do!**

Luna handed Setsuna a pen as the swordswoman is about to sign the contract.

All Three: **This poor unfortunate soul!**

Before Setsuna signed the paper, a voice cried, "Se-chan, NO!" Just then, Lie was kicked hard in the face by a girl with long red hair held in two bell ponytails, blue and green eyes, and wearing a similar outfit like Setsuna. This was Asuna Kagurazaka.

Following Asuna was Kanda, a boy with brown hair, glasses, and wearing a suit and holding a wand, and a girl with straight dark brown hair, chestnut eyes, and wearing the same uniform as Asuna and Setsuna. They were Setsuna's friends, Negi and Konoka.

"Konoka ojou-sama, Asuna-san, Negi-sensei…Kanda-san!?" Setsuna blushed a bit when she saw Kanda, whose sword was out.

"What do you think you dipsticks are doing!?" Ember snapped as Lie got up.

"Just this," Kanda deadpanned before yelling, "Kaichu: Ichigen!" Just like that, swarms of insects swooped out of nowhere and attacked the girls.

Ember pulled out her guitar and strung a few strings and blasted the insects away with a loud sonic boom.

"Is that all you got?" Luna smirked as she pulled off two bangles, which were actually blades in disguise, and came at Negi and Konoka.

"Ras tel Ma scir Magister!" Negi began his spell. "Flet Une Vente! Flans Saltatio Pulverea!"

With that a giant gust of wind sent Luna, Ember, and Lie flying away. "You little brat!!" Lie managed to yell at Negi as before flying off, Team Rocket-style.

"Nice work, Negi-sensei," Konoka complimented. "It's no trouble," Negi said, smiling sheepishly for the compliment.

"Setsuna, are you alright?" Kanda said to the stunned girl. "I was foolish to fall for Lie's scheme. I'm sorry for causing you all trouble."

"Don't blame yourself. It just leads to unnecessary stress," Asuna said to her friend.

"Let's go home, Se-chan," Konoka smiled at her friend. When Kanda and Setsuna realized that they were staring at each other, they looked away, blushing slightly.

"That ermine better not be in my underwear again," Asuna growled angrily as the group walked away.

* * *

Lie was crumpled in a heap in a dumpster. Being blown away by a brat's spell was overwhelming, but embarrassing, especially when you landed in the garbage.

"Uh…Luna? Ember?" Lie got up, noticing her friends weren't around. They must've been blown away in different directions.

Getting out of the dumpster, she brushed off some trash off of her and mumbled, "Good thing no one saw me."

"Actually, I beg to differ, Lie," a snide voice chuckled. Lie looked behind her and her mouth dropped open as she saw Envy, grinning at her and trying to contain his laughter. It was obvious he had seen Lie's embarrassing fall.

"The hell are you doing here!?" Lie fumed. Even though Envy and Sadism were the only Homunculi she truly hanged out with, she was greatly annoyed by their natures, especially Envy. If you will, you could consider them rivals.

"Oh, just watching how you were beaten by a bunch of little children and how you ended up in a dump," Envy laughed.

Lie glared. "Are you stalking me, or something? I know I'm good-looking, but please."

"Actually, there's something I want to talk to you about," Envy said, all serious now as he waltzed up to Lie. "Want to walk and talk?"

Lie just rolled her eyes as she walked away with Envy.

* * *

**GW: **That's Lie, everyone! Talk about loser with a capital L!

**Lie: **Hey!

**GW: **And everyone say hi to Luna and my new fav paring, Kanda/Setsuna!

**Luna: **Thank you, all of you!

**Kanda & Setsuna: **Whatever.

**GW: **Anyways, next chapter we meet the mentally unbalanced Sadism. Suggestions are welcomed, read and review!


	7. Sadism

**GW: **With only this chapter and two more left, I'm almost done with this story, so I'm going to complete it first.

**Sadism: **Just get on with my story, wolf, or I'll introduce you to scorching fire!

**GW: **Yikes! And now, introducing the sadistic, savvy creep, Sadism! Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Sadism**

While the other New Homunculi were informed about the plot, two other Homunculi were still left in the dark. One particular killer is where we will focus on.

Sadism was watching like a hawk on top of a roof of a building. He was scanning the ground below for any 'friends to play with.' Actually, he was trying to find his next victim. He had been sitting on roofs for a while, waiting and looking for the right victim or victims.

Unfortunately, he hadn't seen anyone worth killing. "Aren't I going to have a real challenge today?" he sighed.

Suddenly, he heard a commotion from below. Looking down, he saw four kids challenging Heartless and chimera monsters.

"Now, there's a challenge, and I'm in luck, there's four," Sadism said snidely. He then crept off, planning to attack them.

When the monsters gone and the two chimeras ran off, the four kids high-fived each other.

The first was a teenager with dark blue eyes, black hair in a ponytail and two red streaks, and wearing a black and silver over-sized hoodie over a black sports bra and shorts, knee-high black go-go boots, silver bracelets on each wrist, black and silver fingerless gloves, and a silver heart-shaped (like the KH logo) necklace. In her hand was a Keyblade with a black handle, a silver key that had a black ivy design, and a heart keychain. This was Nemo Collins, wielder of the Kokoro (**which means heart**) Keyblade.

Behind her was a young girl with grey eyes, mousy brown hair with black streaks and a red butterfly hairclip, and wearing a pink and red long-sleeved shirt under a light blue vest, a blue denim skirt, red stockings, black school girl shoes, and pinkish-red fingerless gloves. In her hand was a Keyblade with a spring green handle, a light brown key, and a panda keychain. This was Nita Collins, Nemo's sister and wielder of the Hinsei (**which means nature**) Keyblade.**  
**

The third was a short girl with large sky blue eyes, freckles, long and wavy chestnut brown hair that was in a ponytail, and wearing a black long-sleeved shirt under a hot pink top, dark blue jeans, white and pink sneakers, and silver earrings. Instead of a right arm was automail instead. She was Sadie Hawthorne, the Water-Bearer Alchemist.

The last person was a tall boy with narrowed dark blue eyes, messy fine dirty blond hair, and wearing an outfit similar to Ed Elric's only the red coat was a sweatshirt. Instead of legs they were replaced by automail. This was Marcus Hawthorne, Sadie's little brother and the Wind-Spirit Alchemist.

"That was awesome, everyone," Nita chirped.

"I have to admit, there are a lot of monsters crawling around today," Nemo said cautiously.

"We should get out of here if there are anymore monsters," Sadie advised. But, before anyone could leave, a wall of fire appeared out of nowhere, blocking off their exits.

"What the heck!?" Nemo shouted. "Quick; in here," Marcus called as he opened the doors to a large and abandoned building. Everyone quickly entered, escaping the flames.

Unfortunately for them, the building was dimly lit and _very_huge. One might get lost in building…

"K-kowai…" Nita gulped as the gang looked around. "Maybe the fire's gone," Nemo suggested.

"Or maybe not," Marcus said seriously. "I think there's something rotten here."

"Correct, little alchemist," an eerie voice snickered. Just like that, Marcus jumped back from the fireball that was sent hurling towards him.

"Show yourself!" Sadie shouted. "Glad to, my dear." Sadism then appeared out of the shadows with a malicious smirk on his face.

"One of the Homunculus!" Sadie gasped. "The Homuncu-what?" Nita asked in a confused tone.

"Sorry, you four. But today I want to hunt…and the lucky prey is you," Sadism said to Nemo, Nita, Sadie, and Marcus.

"No way are we letting you off easily without a fight," Nemo said firmly.

"This must be my lucky day," Sadism said pleasantly before his eyes went psychotic and creepy music played in the background.

Sadism: **Why does it feel like night today?  
Something in here's not right today.  
Why am I so uptight today?  
Paranoia's all I got left** **  
**Sadism, with fast reflexes, attacked Nemo and Sadie, who got out their weapons and tried attacking, only to have to dodge Sadism's fireballs.

"Hey, you Envy wanna-be!" Sadism turned angrily to see who distracted him, only to be met by paper swallows made by Nita.

**I don't know what stressed me first  
Or how the pressure was fed  
But I know just what it feels like  
To have a voice in the back of my head**

Sadism merely burned the paper birds up and kicked Nita away. "You have to do better than that," Sadism smirked as he prepared to fry Nita.

Suddenly, black ivy chains grabbed onto him as Nemo held him away from her sister. "Back off, freak!" Nemo growled.

**Like a face that I hold inside  
A face that awakes when I close my eyes  
A face watches every time I lie  
A face that laughs every time I fall  
And watches everything**

He just grinned as he swung Nemo around and flung her into her sister. "Thanks a lot, sis," Nita groaned in pain as Nemo laid on her in a crumpled heap.

**So I know that when it's time to sink or swim  
That the face inside is hearing me  
Right beneath my skin**

With Nemo and Nita down, he turned to Sadie, who shaped her hand into a liquid base and tried to knock Sadism down.

**It's like I'm paranoid, lookin' over my back  
It's like a whirlwind inside of my head  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin  
**"Drink water!" Sadie said through gritted teeth. Sadism quickly ran off and managed to slip behind Sadie.

"Boo," he hissed as he kneed her in the stomach and gave her a punch in the mouth.

As Nemo, Nita, and Sadie were hurt on the ground, Sadism lit his hand on fire. "This was easy," he sighed in mock disappointment. "I really wanted to bring one of you home instead of frying you."

**I** **know I've got a face in me  
Points out all my mistakes to me  
You've got a face on the inside too and  
Your paranoia's probably worse  
I don't know what set me off first  
But I know what I can't stand  
Everybody acts like the fact of the matter is  
I can't add up to what you can but…**

Sadism's song was interrupted when he was blown to the other side of the empty room.

Looking up, he noticed Marcus looking at him as the girls got up.

"Go and hide, you guys," Marcus said solemnly. "I'll deal with this guy."

Sadie looked concern for her brother, then nodded as she and Nemo helped Nita up and they ran off to hide.

**Everybody has a face that they hold inside  
A face that awakes when I close my eyes  
A face watches every time they lie  
A face that laughs every time they fall**

**And watches everything**

"Just you and me, Homunculus," Marcus glared as he clapped his hands and let loose a giant sonic boom at Sadism.

"Wouldn't want it any other way, human," Sadism growled.

**So you know that when it's time to sink or swim  
That the face inside is watching you too  
Right inside your skin  
**Sadism jumped up and created a ring of fire around him and Marcus.  
**It's like I'm paranoid, lookin' over my back  
It's like a whirlwind inside of my head  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin**

**The face inside is right beneath your skin**

With the two boys facing off, Marcus threw various wind blasts at Sadism, missing everytime.

"For a State Alchemist, you're not very good," Sadism commented before blasting at Marcus.

**The sun goes down  
I feel the light betray me  
The sun goes down  
I feel the light betray me**

Marcus dodged the blasts, but one nicked him on the leg. He looked to see his pant leg destroyed with his slightly singed automail leg.

"Nice moves, Firestarter," Marcus grimaced, but then smirked. "Get ready for this."

With that, Marcus created a mega wind blast that put out the ring of fire.

**The sun  
I feel the light betray me  
The sun  
I feel the light betray me**

"Big deal," Sadism said sarcastically, but was then knocked down by water, paper birds, and black ivy chains. Getting up, he saw Sadie, Nemo, and Nita rejoining Marcus.

"Now I'm pissed," Sadism seethed.

**It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back  
It's like a whirlwind inside of my head  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin**

Sadism targeted Marcus' legs, directly hitting them with very hot temperature lava. Marcus clenched his teeth in pain as he went down.

Sadie cooled off her brother, though it did no good because the legs were melted, before swinging her now water automail arm at Sadism.

He dodged and appeared quickly in front of her as he high kicked her in the face. Both Sadie and Marcus were down.

**It's like I'm paranoid, lookin' over my back  
It's like a whirlwind inside of my head**

Nita then created flower petals in sharp razor blades and hurled it at the Homunculus. Although it cut his skin, it didn't really do any damage.

"I'm sorry; was I supposed to be hurt?" Sadism mocked.

**It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within**

Nita then tried slashing at him with her Keyblade, but that was what he was expecting. He managed to avoid the blows as he swiftly kicked the girl in her ribs and knocked her down.

All that was left was Nemo. "Is this what you do?" Nemo fumed. "Beat on children for your own sick enjoyment?!"

**It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin**

"Uh…yeah," Sadism said as if it all made sense. He then blasted the young girl, who dodged, but was sadly met with a punch to the face and was down like her sister and friends.

"Well, that certainly worked up my blood pressure," Sadism said happily. "Now, I'm going to be nice and take one of you home with me."

He looked at each one before stopping at the now legless Marcus. Glowering at the boy, he sneered, "I really want to make _you_ suffer, brat." He then turned pleasantly at Sadie, "So, I'll take your sister home."

Lifting Sadie up like she weighed nothing, his hand began to glow fire red. "Now time for a weenie roast."

"Hey, I'm not some damsel in distress! Put me down, jerk!" Sadie struggled, but Sadism held a tight grip.

"You're worse than any villains I've met," Nemo said angrily. "They at least know the fine line between mercy and cruelty. What do you believe in?"

Sadism paused before answering, "I believe that whatever doesn't kill you simply makes you…stranger."

He then raised his hand to let loose the fireball…

Suddenly, Sadism was impaled by a large ground spike through his chest. This surprised him so much that he dropped Sadie to the ground. "Geez, you sure know how to handle a lady," Sadie muttered sarcastically, but she got up and helped her friends up while she and Nemo lifted Marcus.

Sadism turned around to see his assailant, only to narrow his eyes in rage when he saw his sister, Masochism staring sternly at him.

"Hello, big brother," Masochism smiled dryly before wrapping a coil of stone around her older brother.

The four kids stared fascination as Masochism looked back at them. "Um…thank you," Nemo thanked awkwardly. This was odd that Sadism's partner and younger sister was helping them out, and they didn't know how to respond.

"You should be getting back to your homes now," Masochism said to them. They looked at each other, but shrugged as Nemo and Sadie rushed out of the building with Marcus as fast as they could.

Nita looked up at Masochism and bowed, saying sincerely, "Thank you for your help." She stuck her tongue out at Sadism before joining her sibling and friends outside.

"Man, Bunnie is going to be steaming," Marcus said nervously, thinking about what his mechanic was going to do to him when she saw his legs.

* * *

With the four kids gone, Masochism watched as Sadism managed to use his strength and overheat the rocks to escape from them. And, boy, did he look angry…

"Sis, just one question…" Sadism said quietly before exploding, "**WHY THE HELL DID YOU STOP ME FROM KILLING THEM!?"**

Masochism glowered. "Because it's not right to kill anyone unless we have good-"

"Shut up!" Sadism screamed as he threw fire balls at Masochism. She did a back-flip out an open window and was outside. Sadism promptly joined her.

"You stupid girl!" Sadism shouted. "They're just humans! Why should I spare them?!"

"Because you were a human once, just like I was, big brother," Masochism said quietly, but kept that dangerous gaze on him.

Sadism stopped himself and looked shocked, but then he closed his eyes and chuckled darkly.

"So, it looks like you kept your…pathetic humanity after all." Sadism shrugged as he stormed off past his sister. "I'll be sure to tell Envy of your weakness."

All was quiet until Masochism told him, "Being compassionate doesn't mean you're weak. Compassion is what separates the humans from the monsters."

"Hmm, well, we're not human, are we?" Sadism said cynically. "Believe what you want, sis." With that, he trudged off, leaving Masochism alone.

* * *

Sadism was grumbling as he went off, when he heard a noise from behind him. "Look, Masochism; I-" Sadism began, but stopped when he saw his usual comrades Envy and Lie grinning at him. "What do you want?"

"Just follow us. The others want a meeting with you," Envy merely said as he and Lie led a confused Sadism away.

* * *

**GW: **And there we have Sadism and introduction to Nemo and Nita Collins and Sadie and Marcus Hawthorne. And, yes, Sadism and Marcus are going to be archrivals.

**Marcus: **Great, a new friend.

**Sadie: **Mr. Grumpygills himself, everyone. The last chapter to introduce the NH will be Masochism and all suggestions are welcomed! Read and review!


	8. Masochism

**GW: **Back with the second to last chapter of 'Deadly Sins!' Here we meet Sadism's little sister, Masochism!

**Masochism: **If you make me look stupid, I'll introduce you to my rock golems.

**GW: **Okay...enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Masochism**

After Sadism left her alone, Masochism sighed dismally. "I should've never brought him back. I should've just…" Masochism left off with a sigh.

"Should've done what?" a voice asked curiously. Masochism went wide-eyed as she summoned a rock spear and pointed it at the person who snuck up on her.

It was a 15-year old boy with spiky brown hair, blue eyes, and wearing a black, yellow, and red hoodie, black shorts with red pockets and a yellow criss-cross on the front, black and silver fingerless gloves, and yellow and black shoes. This was Sora, wielder of the Kingdom Keyblade.

"Wow, sorry for startling you," Sora chuckled a bit nervously. Masochism continued glaring stonily at him.

He sighed. "Look, I'm sorry for sneaking up on you; it's just that I saw how you saved my friends from your teammate and how he was giving you crap about it, so I just wanted to come here and say thanks for helping them."

Masochism looked wary, but lowered her stone spear. It looked like Sora wasn't going to hurt her, so she backed off a little. "If you saw what happened, then why didn't you stop my delusional brother?"

Sora, seeing her back off, shrugged. "I was about to step in when I saw how you took control and got the four out of there. And, then I heard what you said about compassion."

Masochism couldn't tell if she was flushed with embarrassment or not. She was about to make a remark back at the Keyblade Hero, but froze when he came towards her and patted her head.

"I thought that was pretty cool how you stood up to him. Way to go, Massie," Sora smiled.

"M-Massie?" Masochism stammered, trying to control the heat rising in her cheeks.

"Yeah, your name is too long, so I just shortened it to Massie. Is that okay?" Sora asked. Masochism was speechless. At that moment, however, a girl voice shouted, "Sora! Where are you?"

Sora turned around to the voice before turning back. "I gotta go, my friends are waiting. See you around, Massie."

With that, Sora took off, leaving a stunned Masochism, who started to feel queasy. She pressed her hands against the building and closed her eyes, trying to block the image that was trying to get into her head.

Unfortunately, it got in as she saw the flashback…

* * *

_A young girl sat at the table, reading a rather large book as a large man with greasy brown hair and narrow eyes walked in._

"_I heard screams, Daddy," the girl looked up with a worried look. "Did you have to punish Sam again?"_

_The man sighed before patting his daughter's head. "That brat of a brother of yours was acting up. I even found dead animals in his room," he snorted in disgust as he wrinkled his nose._

"_He says it's his hobby," the girl shrugged._

"_Well, I find it disgusting," the man spat. He then sighed, "Well, sweetheart, Daddy's going to work. Be good."_

"_I will," she mumbled as she gave her dad a peck on the cheek. He walked out the door, saying, "I love you, Massie."_

_When he walked out, Massie looked at the door to her brother, Sam's, room and saw a glaring boy looking at her before he slammed the door._

_Massie shrugged and continued reading..._

* * *

Masochism opened her eyes, only to realize she was sitting on the ground and leaning against the wall.

She took off one of her gloves to reveal a pale hand that showed faded scars littering her wrist and arm. She wasn't called 'Masochism' for nothing. Hurting herself was a way to calm herself down when she was upset, and these scars were from her human life. They had followed her even in death and rebirth.

"Funny. The scars don't hurt…so, why do I feel pain?" Masochism said quietly before singing to the eerie song playing in the background.

Masochism: **I tried to kill the pain  
But only brought more  
So much more**

She got up and looked at the semi-cloudy sky. "I wish it would rain," she said, starting to walk off.

**I lay dying  
And I'm pouring crimson regret **

**And betrayal**

While walking, she managed to pass Rika Furude and Satoko Hojo. Even though they looked happy, Masochism saw them differently. Instead, she saw them dead and bloody.

"Oh, no…not again," she said, horrified. The reason why she had to cut herself to calm down was because, when she was upset or disturbed somehow, she saw people and animals all bloody and dying.

**I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming  
Am I too lost to be saved  
Am I too lost?**

She then ran away from the two girls in the other direction, making them sweat-drop. "What's up with her?" Satoko asked Rika, who shrugged.

With Masochism, she kept running until accidentally bumping into Ginta and Babbo.

**My God, my tourniquet  
Return to me, salvation  
My God, my tourniquet  
Return to me, salvation**

"Are you okay?" Ginta asked, offering his hand to help Masochism up. When Masochism looked at him, she saw an eyeless version of Ginta.

Eyes widening in terror, she swatted his hand away and darted off.

"Such a rude girl!" Babbo fumed. "She was probably in a rush," Ginta said, unsure of what happened.

**Do you remember me?  
Lost for so long  
Will you be on the other side  
Or will you forget me?**

As she kept running, she saw ghostly images of the young girl from her flashback. This was obviously her human life, watching her. She ran faster until she arrived at the city dump.

**I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming  
Am I too lost to be saved  
Am I too lost?**

Arriving at the fence, she tried to climb it, only to be scratched by the barbed wire. She paused and gazed at the blood that appeared, smiling a bit. Her smile was gone when she saw her rejuvenation clear up the bloody gash.

**My God, my tourniquet  
Return to me, salvation  
My God, my tourniquet  
Return to me, salvation**

Turning back to the wire, she climbed up it and landed in the dump, she paused, looking around.

Suddenly, she made rock spikes appear from under her and was immediately impaled.

As she died, she was merely brought back to life. Backing up, she grabbed her hair and half-sang, half-screamed, "**I want to die!**"

She collapsed to the ground as she sang some more of her song.

**My God, my tourniquet  
Return to me, salvation  
My God, my tourniquet  
Return to me, salvation**

Getting up and walking deeper into the dump, she made spears from the ground come at her, only to have her bleed for a moment before clearing up.

**My wounds cry for the grave  
My soul cries for deliverance  
**Deep in the piles of junk, she feel to her knees and pounded the ground.

**Will I be denied Christ  
Tourniquet  
My suicide**

A few tears coming out of her eyes, she sang the last part softly, "**Return to my salvation…return to my salvation.**"

She stared at the ground some more before getting up after hearing a voice say tenderly to her, "Masochism?"

She turned to see Sloth looking sadly at her. Behind the woman were the rest of the Homunculi, including Sadism, the New Homunculi, Greed, Chaos, and Hypocrisy (**who I don't own, thank you!) **looking at either weirdly or sadly. Sadism and Envy just looked at her in contempt.

"Are you resolved?" Sloth asked the girl gently. Since none of her comrades looked dead or bloody, she nodded slowly.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Sloth asked. The girl paused, then slowly shook her head.

"Well, good," Pride said, not really caring if this girl had a nervous breakdown or not. "Because it's time for us to go back home."

"But…why are Greed, Chaos, and Hypocrisy coming?" Masochism said, noticing the three wayward Homunculi.

"Come, Masochism," Sloth said, putting her arm around the girl as the whole group of Homunculi walked out of the dump. "There's a lot to be explained."

* * *

**GW:** Wow, I don't know who's crazier, Masochism or her brother. And, aw, she has a one-sided crush on a certain Key-boy!

**Masochism:**…Prepare to die…

**GW: **Oh, dear. Anyways, one more chapter and that's when they all get...never mind, wait until the end. Read and review! BTW, I need you guys' help. I feel I'm too stressed out by the one to many stories I have going on. So, after 'Who Framed Mion Sonozaki?' 'The Lummox of Notre Toon,' and this one, please vote and decide which stories I should discontinue. Thank you.


	9. Beginning of the End

**GW: **Here it is, folks. The last chapter of 'Deadly Sins,' the betrayal of the century is here

**Dante: **Betrayal? What are you babbling about, chimera?

**GW: **I'm a hybrid! And you'll see, Dante (laughs Joker-style)

**Malice: **Enjoy the epilogue!

* * *

**Beginning of the End**

"Weird weather today," Dante grumbled as she rushed out of the raging storm that finally broke. It was nighttime, though, and it gave the storm a creepy edge to it.

Dante had been out all day that day, trying to locate Hohenheim. She thought she heard he was here in ToonCity, but her sources were wrong.

"Lousy weather for a lousy day," she muttered some more as she opened her door. "Hmm, it's unlocked. Those lazy Homunculi are home obviously."

Stepping inside, she called to the eerily dark and seemingly abandoned home, "Hello? Anyone home?"

No answer. "Probably all asleep," she grumbled. But as she went to turn the lights on, she heard a soft male laughter, "Oh, I wouldn't be so sure about that, Dante."

The woman alchemist paused before slowly turning to face a grinning Greed standing opposite of her. Behind him were his chimera cronies and Chaos.

"You?! What are you doing here?" she growled menacingly.

"We invited him and his pals here, Dante," said Pride as he came out of the shadows, looking pleasantly enough.

"We?" Dante then looked to see the rest of the Homunculi, including Hypocrisy, coming out of the darkness, all looking pleasant or blankly.

"And why did you invite our enemies here?" Dante seethed. "Get that traitor out of here immediately!"

When none of the Homunculi listened and just stood there, she shouted angrily, "Didn't you hear me!?"

"Oh, we heard you alright," Chaos smirked as Revenge then finished, "And this is what we have to say."

Suddenly, Revenge clapped her hands, placing them on the ground, and transmuting vines that wrapped around Dante.

"You insolent brat! Release me!" Dante screeched. Instead, Revenge flung the woman to the other side of the room. Dante looked up to see her former allies advancing on her.

"You-You can't be serious!?" she said in horror as she got up.

"Sorry, Dante. We are betraying you," Spite said seriously as Malice giggled, "Ding dong, the witch is dead."

Dante's shocked expression turned to that of fury as she got up. "Then…prepare for consequences!" she yelled as she transmuted ice beams at them.

Sadism merely melted the oncoming ice beams. "Oh, scary," he mocked as Chaos hurled chaos balls at the woman. As she managed to stop them, she was knocked down by Gluttony.

Getting up and slightly limping, she rushed to the other side, only to be met by Pride as he pushed her back into Greed.

"Nice to see you, too," Greed smiled as he held her for Lust's lances. Dante managed to get free and missed Lust's nails, getting hurt on her arm.

She tried for the front door, but Loa, Dorchet, and Marta blocked the way.

"Sorry, miss. But, Boss and his friends want to have a word with you," Dorchet grimaced as Loa nodded, "Hmmm, yes."

Dante's eyes were that of a frightened rabbit's, but she remained calm as she could as she transmuted a spear and aimed it at Sloth and Masochism, who just countered it with Sloth going all liquid and Masochism a rock solid form.

Dante gasped, but yelped in pain as Hypocrisy and Lie attacked from behind her and kicked her all the way to the other corner of the room.

Bruised and too battered to get up, Dante looked up to see her son Envy look at her with contempt.

"Envy, no, please; I'm your mother," she said pathetically. She could manage to get out of this predicament yet.

Envy, however, just chuckled darkly as he shape-shifted his hand into a giant cleaver.

"You **were** my mother," Envy said darkly. "But now, you're a nuisance. Good-bye."

Dante screamed in horror as the last thing she saw was Envy laughing like a Higurashi character and bring down the cleaver.

* * *

"Boy, cleaning up was hard," Hypocrisy panted as she threw away the bloody towels which she and Revenge used to clean up Dante's blood. Getting rid of the body was easy. Gluttony came in handy at times like this.

Now, the two girls joined the whole gang of Homunculi. "Never thought I'd be living here again," Greed laughed sardonically. He turned to his chimeras and said, "I'll visit you guys at the Devil's Nest and vice versa. Got it?"

"Yeah, we got it," Marta nodded as she and her two pals walked back to their home. "Have fun being independent."

"Snaky has a point," Chaos smirked. "We are free, aren't we?"

"No more having to listen to that witch!" Malice cheered as Spite blew a party blower and wearing a party hat.

"So…what should we do now?" Lie smirked. Everyone else smirked as well…

For they had decided to sleep and do their own schedule in the morning. Yes sir, life was going to be great now that Dante was gone…

* * *

What none of them realized was the small Chinese dragon who had witnessed everything. She had sky blue scales, a pale belly, white spines on back, and black shiny eye.

Staring seriously at what she just saw, she flew as fast as she could go until arriving at the Disney castle.

Entering into a grand hall of the castle, and a bit wet as well, she landed on the shoulder of one of five people. Her master was a boy that looked like Hal, only he had paler hair, blue eyes, and wore a navy grey outfit like Hal's except without the wrist cuffs and his shades were cracked. This was Artie Doodie, Hal's Nobody.

Standing next to Artie was a girl with a green left eye and a blue right eye, curly black shoulder-length hair that had one pink streak in the front, and wearing a white tank, brown shorts, brown boots, and matching gloves. This was Maggie, Hero's Nobody. On her shoulder was a small dragon with purple scales with a yellow belly, black claws and horns, and crimson short wings. This was Effie, Maggie's dragon.

The third and fourth figures were Hero and Hal with Sparky, Bandanna, and Halo with them. All the kids were facing a black humanoid mouse with round ears and wearing a red hoodie over a black shirt, red shorts, and yellow shoes. This was King Mickey Mouse.

"Okay, Hotaru; what do you have to report?" Artie asked his pet dragon, Hotaru, Sparky and Bandanna's younger sister.

"I'm afraid what you have heard is true, Your Majesty," Hotaru said grimly. "The Homunculi have banded together, except for Wrath of course, and have slain their leader Dante of the Deep Forest."

Mickey sighed grimly. He heard from a source (**coughEvangelinecough) **of what the Homunculi were planning, but he thought it wasn't true. Now that he knew the truth, it was too late.

"Hanson's." Hero, Hal, Artie, Maggie, and their pets saluted. "The Homunculi have grown independent and have formed their own organization. Without Dante holding them back and using them to get the Stone, they can now work for one goal."

"What's that?" Sparky asked blankly. Bandanna conked his brother's head, remarking, "Are you that stupid?!"

"They're going to destroy everyone in their path, that's what," Halo said solemnly. This was severe. They were enemies to the heroes AND the villains as well.

"I have a mission for you all," Mickey started as he got up from his throne and walked to the window to watch the storm outside. "Report this to the heroes in ToonCity: we have a new enemy that goes by the name Homunculi."

"Yes, Your Highness," the kids and animals nodded as they set off to tell their friends the news.

Mickey looked worried as he stared out the window. "It appears a storm is coming…or is it already here?"

Whatever Mickey thought, this event could be the beginning of the end.

* * *

**GW:** And there you have it, folks! Dante is dead, the evil Homunculi are in control, and you got to meet some new OCs!

**New Homunculi: **Hooray!

**Heroes:**…

**GW:** Now, for some credits. I'd like to thank JeanKazuhiza, Lucky Girl Dragon Wielder, Iron Mantis, snake screamer, milordo-z 2.0, and Warlord-Xana for reading, reviewing, and suggesting this story. And I'd like to thank JeanKazuhiza's friend, who allowed me to use Hypocrisy and LGDW for letting me use Tara Miller. Now, to finish my two parodies. Read and review until next time, and remember to sue my poll if you haven't already.


End file.
